codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
The Destruction Of The Volcano Replika
The Destruction Of The Volcano Replika is the sixth episode of season 11 and 232nd episode of Code Lyoko. Summery Following the previous episode after the battle on the Xanadu Replika Franz Hopper was working at the factory on figuring out how to get inside the tower in the Xanadu Replika. Franz was still working when he decided it was time to destroy the Volcano Replika. Meanwhile at Kadic Jeremy after getting off the phone with Franz Hopper he decided to tell the others about Franz's idea. He soon met up with Ulrich Odd Yumi Aelita and William and decided was telling them about the idea of destroying the Volcano Replika. Yumi was shocked and she was asking that they were really get rid of it this time and Jeremy said yes they were going to do that, so they headed for the factory and meet up with Franz Hopper and soon he sended them all to Sector 5 to the Skid and everyone was all ready inside the Skid they left Lyoko and went inside the digital sea and soon reached the Volcano Replika and found a tower to hook up to and find the the main super computer on earth somewhere. William along with Odd were teleported to earth and they were looking for the Super while Yumi Aelita and Ulrich were waiting when suddenly Xana was attacking yet again and he sended out the monsters that the heroes dealt with in the previous episode on Xanadu. Soon the others on the Replika were fighting the monsters while William and Odd were finding the super computer and it was very hard finding it so they just kept looking. Odd found the super computer at last and he soon showed William who told Jeremy and Franz Hopper about it. Jeremy and Franz soon told them to destroy the supercomputer and soon they did but there was a shield protecting it and Xana knew that they were going after the shield and destroying the Volcano Replika. Back on the Replika Xana's monsters showed up and they are seen fighting the heroes and they were having a rough time with Xana winning every single time. William and Odd soon got pasted the monsters sent by Xana and they soon both hit the supercomputer target and it was all over now. Jeremy and Franz sented Odd and William back on the Skid and told Aelita to get back on the Skid cause it was all over now, as soon as everyone got back on the Skid took off with the Krabs firing at them but fell down and as soon as the Skid got out of the Replika it blew up being destroyed. Back at the factory everyone showed up and they told Jeremy and Franz that they did it and they soon did and it was awesome to Odd. Jeremy and Franz told everyone to get some sleep so Franz can get back to work on finding the way on how to get past Xana's virus in the Xanadu tower. Trivia